


Nightmares

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, PTSD, Time Powers, powers, war nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N was put on ice like Steve and Bucky, only difference is, they made it through the war before they were put under, now they suffer from the nightmares of war, what happens when they keep it all bottled up?
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Screaming… That’s all you heard as you bolted awake, sweating as you looked around and realized that it was you that was screaming, quickly covering your mouth with your hand as you bit your lip, hoping and praying that you hadn’t woken anyone up, only to look at the door when a certain red-head rushed in _Damn those thin walls_ you thought to yourself, knowing that even though Tony was rich, he had went cheap on the walls between the rooms in the compound, having figured no one would actually live there full time.

“Nightmares?” Natasha asked softly, her hair a mess and her oversized shirt slipping down one shoulder, her black shorts barely peeking out from under it, her frowning when you nodded before she went over to you and rested a hand on your shoulder, sending a spark through you but you ignored it, you had too much on your mind to worry about your stupid crush on the Russian Assassin “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, knowing your answer would always be the same, a shake of the head before she sat on the bed beside you “Okay, that’s okay” she assured, moving her arm to rest on your back, giving you all the time you needed until you calmed down and finally looked at her.

Natasha was your best friend here, you had gotten here about a year ago with Bucky, you having gone through almost what Steve did, just for the villain and minus the super strength Steve had, you were given the power to control time, you could reverse time by a few minutes, freeze it, or fast forward by a few minutes, but the more you trained, the longer you could do… The nightmares you got came from the war, you having not been caught until afterwards, you saw your team being killed in front of you, you saw the man that used you, you saw all the pain and death, everything you wished you could just forget, but you couldn’t and it seemed to be getting worse the more you held it in.

Looking at Natasha, you bit your lip, you wanted to tell her about your dreams, about what happened all that time ago, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it “I’m fine now” you lied, looking at her and watching as she seemed to read you “Are you sure?” She asked, able to sense that there was more you wanted to say “I’m sure” you assured, resting your hand on hers and watching as her brow furrowed before she sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn’t force you to tell her anything “Okay, you know where I am” she said, standing up and leaning over to kiss your head before she told you goodnight and headed out of your room, leaving you to lay there and stare up at the ceiling, knowing this was going to be another restless night.

The next morning, you made your way downstairs, already having a major headache from everything the night before “What’s going on?” You asked, seeing everyone with serious looks on their faces and discussing in hushed tones, them all looking at you when you spoke up “We found one of Hydra’s big bases… We need everyone onboard” Tony said, looking uncharacteristically serious as he explained it to you, giving you all the information you needed “We leave in ten” he said, looking at you and watching you nod before you turned around and headed back up to your room to get ready.

As you were zipping up your jacket, you turned when you heard a knock on you door and saw Natasha standing there, feeling your heart skip a beat as she looked at you appreciatively “You sure you’re up for this?” She asked, knowing you didn’t go back to sleep after the nightmare “I’m fine, Nat… You don’t need to worry” you assured, holstering your weapon, the one she had given you for your birthday a few months back “I always worry about you” she said, going over to you and reaching over, fixing your collar since it was sticking up like Elvis “You don’t have to” you said softly, feeling your face burn at her proximity and hearing her just make a small noise before she met your eyes “Y/N” she said, her leaning forward slowly, you unable to breathe as she leaned closer and closer until- “Time to go” Clint said, poking his head in the doorway and causing you and Natasha to pull apart, Clint looking oblivious as to what he had just done “You heard the man” you said, looking at Natasha and fighting back the disappointment you felt before the three of you headed to the elevator.

Getting to the base was the easy part, getting into the base… That was a different story “How do we get in?” You asked, looking at Bruce and Tony who were looking over the schematics, you guys having landed a little ways away to plan your attack “The only way in is through a series of vents… Clint, looks like it’s up to you to get us in” Tony said, looking at Clint who was grinning, fixing his hearing aid some before he grabbed his bow “You got it, where do I go?” He asked, looking over their shoulders as Tony and Bruce explained where he would go and where the rest of them would go.

“This would be easier with Thor” you commented, knowing he could just hammer smash his way in “He’s got his own thing to worry about” Natasha said, staying in step with you while the other three walked ahead, Bruce holding off on his Hulk form until you guys got inside “I know, but he always makes these things more fun” you said, running your fingers over the hilt of your sword, hiding the wince when your head flared up “You okay?” Natasha asked, having seeing the quick flash of pain that appeared “Fine” you said, unintentionally snapping slightly at her as you walked a little faster, leaving Natasha confused, you hadn’t acted this way since you first came in, why were you acting like it now?

After a bit, Clint let you guys in before you guys all split off, everyone going their own way but keeping contact with comms “There’s cells down here” you heard Bruce say, him having gone downstairs “Anyone in them?” You asked, slowing your steps in case you had to go help him free people “No… Just lots of blood” he said, causing you to sigh since you figured what had happened to all those people, continuing down the hallway as quickly and silently as possible “Ah!” You cried out, clutching your head as the pain increased tenfold “Y/N!” You heard Natasha call in the comms, but it sounded distant with how much the pain was affecting your senses, reaching your arm out and trying to hold yourself up with the wall, not hearing the footsteps coming towards you and looking up, seeing a blurry figure walking towards you “There you are” you heard a voice you didn’t recognize say, them holding something in their hand that seemed to be affecting your headache since the closer the figure got, the more your head hurt.

“Stop!” You cried, it feeling like your brain was about to explode and tears leaking out of your eyes as you fought to stay upright “Y/N! Where are you?” Natasha asked, sounding panicked and you knowing she would find you whether you told her or not “We’ve been looking for you” the man said, still coming towards you and you forced yourself to start moving, trying to get away from the man but he just sped up until the pain overwhelmed you and you collapsed, feeling nothing but pain before you passed out.

When you woke up, you found yourself in a room you didn’t recognize and your head aching “Hey!” You shouted, ignoring the protest from your head as you stood up and pounded on the door, trying to use your powers but unable to “Dammit, of course they took it” you grumbled, feeling for the earpiece that was no longer there and kicking the door, both out of rage and in hopes that it would budge… It didn’t “My friends will find me! You’ll be dead!” You shouted, not even sure if they could even hear you, but you didn’t care, you were cornered and you wanted to yell and no one was going to stop you, you continuing to protest until you heard banging and gunshots.

You waited with your arms crossed and smirked when your door opened and there stood Natasha, her breathing a sigh of relief when she saw you and going to take a step closer to you when your head flared up again “Ah!” You cried out, clutching your head and collapsing to your knees, her eyes widening and starting to rush towards you “Stop stop!” You cried, holding a hand up to stop her from moving since the closer she got, the more it hurt and looking up to see the crystal in her hand “It-it’s that thing” you said, pointing at the crystal in her hand and seeing her eyes widen before she took several steps back, watching as you visibly relaxed the further back she got until she handed it off to Steve, who stored it in the small compartment in his shield.

Once that was taken care of, she rushed towards you and carefully helped you stand before she pulled you into a tight hug “I told them you guys would come” you said softly, burying your face in her shoulder as you returned the hug “I know, he was complaining about ‘your annoying companion’” she said, chuckling some as she pulled back to look at you, you unable to hold back your small chuckle “Ladies, as much as this little reunion is adorable, we have to get out of here, the alarms were tripped” Tony said, poking his head in as the two of you pulled full apart “Come on” Natasha said, nodding towards the door before the two of you ran out behind the others.

“There!” You shouted, seeing the exit until you saw a swarm of backup run in through it “Shit!” You shouted, getting in cover as Tony flew up and Bruce charged in Hulk form, Clint going up into the rafters and Steve shielding himself while he thought of what to do, you and Natasha providing backup cover, her having tossed you one of your pistols since there was no way you could get in with your sword with how many there were, you guys making good progress… Until you weren’t and in came a dude in a mech, forcing Tony down and Clint to drop back, until you guys were cornered, you looking around and feeling the panic in you begin to build, this is what happened way back when, when you watched your team get slaughtered in front of you while you hid, which is exactly what you were doing now, having run out of ammo a while back.

You looked around and caught sight of Natasha, who was wounded from taking a bullet to the shoulder, but she was still shooting, you looked at Steve who still hid behind his shield, unable to fight back from the bullet fire he was getting, Tony was working with a faulty laser in one of the palms of his suit, Bruce was knocked out on a stack of broken crates, while Clint could barely shoot one arrow without immediately getting shot at, you guys were losing and all you could do was sit there in your cover, frozen in place “Y/N!” Natasha shouted, having noticed the sheer panic on your face as your eyes seemed to glaze over, the nightmare flashing before your eyes and you unable to hear anything around you.

Natasha waited until there was an opening, shooting a few shots before making her way over to you, firmly grabbing your shoulders and shaking you lightly “Hey, Y/N? Y/N, look at me” she said, watching as you blinked a few times before focusing on her, her reaching over and gently wiping tears from your eyes “You’re okay, I got you” she promised, peeking over the cover and seeing that there was no progress “We have to-“ she said, you watching as a bullet went right through her head and feeling her grip loosen on you before she fell over, dead.

You couldn’t breathe as you looked at the woman you loved, dead on the ground in front of you “No” you whispered, looking at the others and watching as one by one they were taken down “No” you said, watching as all the people you had considered family died “No” you said, feeling anger build up as you looked down at Nat’s lifeless body “No!” You shouted, standing up and watching as everything froze, you unable to stop yourself as time went back, you watching as everything reversed until Natasha was where she had been moments previously, freezing time once more as you pulled your sword out, you weren’t going to let it happen again, you couldn’t lose another family, not when you could do something about it.

You let anger and rage take over you, your body moving on its own accord as you sliced through the enemies, not even realizing the pain in your head as you moved through the enemies ranks, until there was no one left, time unfreezing and the others looking around confused until they noticed you standing by the exit, covered in blood and breathing heavy, turning to look at them “I couldn’t let it happen again” you breathed before collapsing, Natasha rushing towards you in an attempt to catch you before your whole world went dark.

When you came to, you weren’t sure how much time had passed, all you knew was that you were now in your room and in your bed, running a hand through your very tangled hair, you winced as your head flared, complaining about your overuse of power “Ow” you whispered, your head turning quickly to your desk when you saw a small movement out of the corner of your eye, earning another protest from your head but you ignored it when you saw Natasha sitting in your desk chair, sleeping with chin on the palm of her head and her elbow on the armrest, causing you to look at the time and see that it was almost three in the morning.

“Nat?” You whispered, not wanting her to sleep in that chair all night, you’d done that before and you did not feel great the next morning, reaching over and lightly shaking her leg, causing her to jolt before she looked at you “You’re awake” she breathed, taking your hand that was on her leg as she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed “How long have I been out?” You asked, looking at her as she looked you over, looking for any signs of pain “A week” she said, locking eyes with you once she seemed to confirm that you were fine “What happened back there?” She asked, that being one thing with your powers, no one else but you knew what went down when you messed with time, they would only see the aftermath.

You looked at her and bit your lip, fighting over whether or not you should tell her and deciding that you should, it’s what almost got them all killed “You guys died… It was my fault; I froze up and-“ you choked out “And it reminded me of what happened before going on ice… I couldn’t let it happen again” you said, feeling tears start to fall before you roughly wiped them away “Do you want to talk about it?” Natasha asked gently, gently pushing your hand away and cupping your face, wiping your tears with her thumb, you leaning into the touch “Yes” you breathed, closing your eyes and staying silent for a moment before you told her everything, what had happened to your team, what you’d seen in the war, everything and you felt like a weight was lifted off of your chest.

Natasha listened intently, not interrupting you as you told her what had all happened, neither of you sure when it happened, but by the end of it, you were sitting on Natasha’s lap while she held you, wanting to comfort you in any way she possibly could “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me… I’m sorry you went through all that” she whispered once you stopped talking, your head resting on her shoulder as she gently rocked you “It was all part of the job… But, I should’ve done more… Then my team would’ve lived, but I froze when it mattered most, just like I did last week” you said softly, a fresh wave of tears spilling out as Natasha tightened her hold on you and shook her head.

“That is not true, you acted like anyone would in that moment, don’t blame yourself, it wasn’t your fault… If you would’ve fought back, you would’ve been dead too” she said, pulling back slightly and cupping your face once more “Then you wouldn’t be here… With me” she said, knowing that sounded selfish, but she couldn’t help it, she loved you more than she loved anyone “Nat” you said softly, glancing at her lips before locking eyes with her, you not sure who leaned in first, but the next thing you knew, the two of you were kissing, you melting into it as she pulled you tighter against you “Stay with me tonight?” You asked when you pulled back, watching as she smiled and nodded, having you hop off her lap before she stood up and pulled her jeans off before crawling into bed next to you, pulling you close to her once the two of you were comfortable under the covers and for the first time in months, you slept peacefully through the night in her arms.


End file.
